


Together

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alien Ferb, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Belly Rubs, Fluffish, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Mpreg, Nervousness, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Teenage Parents, mentioned weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Phineas tries to put his brother's worries to rest.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. I don't own it.

Phineas couldn't find his favorite hoodie. He didn't technically need it at the moment, but the breeze outside made it slightly chilly and that particular hoodie was large enough that he could snuggle up inside of it.

Leaving his room empty handed, Phineas jogged down the stairs. "Mom, have you seen my hoodie?"

"Which one?" Linda called back from... somewhere around the living room. Phineas wasn't sure.

"The yellow one." He didn't own that many.

"I think Ferb had it!"

Phineas frowned. Ferb had his own jackets. Why would he take Phineas'? "Where's Ferb?"

"Backyard."

"Thanks, Mom!" He run through the kitchen, coming up short when he reach the sliding door.

Ferb did have it. He sat under their tree in the backyard, knees drawn to his chest, head down with the hood covering what wasn't hidden by the angle.

They normally didn't share clothes. It wasn't that they were possessive of their stuff, but most of it didn't fit the other. Which Phineas found a shame cause it would be cool if they could share all their clothes. But that hoodie one was large enough to fit both of them with room to space, though Ferb had never borrowed it before. It wasn't exactly Ferb's style when it came to clothing.

Sliding the door open, Phineas stepped out. The wind immediately rose goosebumps on his exposed arms, but he didn't go back inside. Instead the closed the door behind him before walking over to Ferb.

"Hey." Phineas plopped down next to his brother. "You okay?"

Ferb shrugged. Uncurling a bit, he looked at Phineas as if the problem should be obvious.

It wasn't at first. Not until Ferb looked at what he was referring to. The jacket didn't completely hide the curve of his rounded belly.

Phineas still didn't understand why it was a problem. It had been showing for a while now, and Ferb had seemed okay about it.

Placing a hand on the bulge, Ferb spoke, "I think finally it became real to me today. I'm not ready to be parent."

Phineas frowned slightly. "Don't be silly. You're way more mature than most people our age."

"It's not a question of maturity."

Undeterred Phineas continued, "And you'll have Mom and Dad helping. And me, you'll always have me. So you won't be doing it alone either." Another gust of wind made Phineas shiver. "I know it's ideal, but we can make it work."

Ferb blinked at him. Then he unzipped the hoodie. Phineas thought he was going to take it off for a minutes, but instead, he pulled Phineas closer and wrapped half of it around him.

It wasn't perfect, but other than Ferb's belly, they were both still thin enough to fit. Phineas curled against his brother's side, one arm around Ferb's back, under the jacket. After a seconds hesitant, Phineas rested his other hand on Ferb's baby bump.

Ferb didn't say anything about, just held Phineas closer. Already, the warmth coming off of him and sinking into Phineas and chasing away the goosebumps.

Phineas hadn't realized his brother was this scared about what was happening. While he understand that this was a big thing, Phineas knew Ferb would be a good dad, uh, mom? Parent? Ferb was great at everything he did. This wouldn't be different.

Absently, Phineas started rubbing his hand in circles. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."


End file.
